Shadows of a Rainbow
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: Missing scene from movie 14, the lost ship in the sky. Kaitou KID is looking for something more than a stolen kiss. KIDCon - Dubcon
1. Chapter 1

_I've wanted to read this scene since I first watched this movie. I haven't manage to find any. So if anyone know a similar fic I'd love to read it._

 _My girlfriend broke up with me yesterday and I wanted to write some angst._

 _Warning for_ _ **Shota (ish), KIDCon and noncon/dubcon**_

 _This story has not been betaed, sorry for all writing mistakes. I'm not a native english speaker._

 _The reason there's two chapter is because I hate the last 1.5K. If you are happy with the ending of this chapter then don't read the second chapter - it will be up shortly. Whenver I have time to go through it a couple of more times and not hate it completely._

 _EDIT: It was made clear to me that the lack of warning in the summary seems to come to many as a shock as none actually read through the warnings. I apologise for the_ _inconvenience. I'll pay for any therapy bills.  
_

 _ **Shadows of a Rainbow**_

...

The floors hummed underneath his feet – barely noticeable. If he had not been aware of it he could have pretended he was not currently on an ex-hijacked blimp. Conan rubbed his eyes. Tiredness overcome him. It had been an awfully long day. First the hijacking, then getting thrown out of the zeppelin. If it had not been for Kaitou KID he would have been a squashed spot somewhere in the country side. And to top that, he had been shot. Twice.

Conan grabbed his bandaged arm and winced. Getting shot seemed to be a common occurrence for the shrunken-detective. He had never thought upon himself as a lucky person. But the amount of danger he managed to escape relatively unscathed was a pure miracle.

The boy sunk deeper into the cushions of an armchair, eyes falling shut. They had left him alone to rest after bandaging his shoulder – thinking rightly that he needed some rest until they landed. The painkillers he had been forced to swallow did not help the haze in his mind one bit.

It was there, in the middle of that hazy sleep that he started to reminisce about the day. All in all, everything had ended up affably with the help of Kaitou KID. Though their previous encounters had always been that of rivals, they managed to work well together. The phantom thief was a great asset to have on his side. Maybe if they had met under different circumstanced they could have become friends.

KID was a puzzling enigma. Why would he steal gemstones and give it back? What was all about the ' _it's not the stone I'm looking for'_? He could not be older than seventeen, and somehow they looked very alike. Regardless of his profession, Conan admired his skills and quick thinking. He was a commendable rival. A Lupin to his Holmes. The Fiend with Twenty Faces to his Akeshi Kogoro.

The door creaked as it was pushed open. Conan swallowed his vexation. If Ran were to fuzz over him one more time he would go insane. Granted, he loved the girl dearly, but being treated as a child was embarrassing. Careful to keep his breath even and feigning sleep he listened attentively for the sound of Ran's footsteps or the door closing when she noticed he was in deep slumber.

The minutes passed, however no sounds came in the direction of the door. _How odd_. Had he missed the signs of Ran leaving? If so, why had she forgotten to close the door? Just as the thought entered his mind, the door closed with a soft 'click'.

Conan slid an eyelid open, only to jolt backwards in surprise.

KID's face, only a few centimetres away, grinned sharply in responds. "I knew you were awake, Meitantei." Every puff of breath hit his cheeks, sending surprisingly warm tingles down his spine.

Conan flushed, eyes narrowing. "Ever heard of personal space, KID-san?" He pressed a finger against the phantom thief's nose and pushed.

KID did not budge, his grin only widening as he regarded the shrunken detective from underneath the shadows of his hat. The monocle sparkled. "No~pe," he popped the P.

Conan huffed and crossed his arms across his chest to regain some sense of privacy. He pushed himself deeper into the cushions. "What do you want KID? Why are you still here anyway? You could have been halfway to Tokyo by now." He narrowed his eyes sharply.

Something too brief to comprehend flashed across the phantom thief's face. The visible eye darted towards his shoulder. "I heard you got shot," he murmured softly, a white-gloved hand reached across the space between them to give him a poke.

The detective flinched backwards as pain shot up from his arm. He swore loudly and slapped the magician's hand. "And you thought it would be a good idea to come poke at me?" he gritted angrily through his teeth. "Mission accomplished. Now get lost."

KID lowered his arm and smirked in responds. "Wasn't my sole intention, _Tantei-kun."_

Conan shivered slightly. The way KID purred his nickname was more intimate than he preferred. He pressed his back once again harder into the cushion to regain a few centimetres. Kaitou KID was entirely too close for his likings. "What do you want KID?" he mumbled – his voice sounding tired.

Instead of answering, the thief climbed up on the sofa, legs on either side of Conan's body. He sat down carefully to hover over the child's knees, eyes peering down at the child. Not once did his grin waver.

Conan swallowed thickly, a flush creeping up from his collar. KID felt like a furnish above him – the warmth spreading to him, sending tingles up his body. From this angle, the shadows underneath the thief's hat shifted and he could gaze into indigo eyes. Something unreadable flashed in those dilated eyes.

The detective forced himself to look away lest he would find himself hypnotised by the fervent gaze. "KID?" his voice barely above a whisper as it trembled marginally. Clearing his throat he pushed the palm of his good arm into KID's chest, in hope he would budge this time. If the thief's objective was to make him deeply uncomfortable it was working. "You are heavy, get off."

The thief grabbed his hand, fingers braiding together as he captured his small hand. He moved his head forward to crouch over Conan as he placed his forehead against the child's. "I don't want to," he purred softly, every syllable coming out in warm puffs.

Conan felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. KID seemed infinitive above him. His entire vision was filled with the white of his attire. He swallowed thickly – feeling very small and helpless. A shiver raked through him. He yanked tryingly on his arm, however he was not disappointed as KID did not yield as expected. The thief increased his pressure on his fingers.

The detective stared into that white-clad chest, refusing to meet KID's eyes. "What do you want?" he echoed the words he had asked a few minutes prior.

A finger trailed down his jaw before it got cupped between a thumb and index finger. They dipped his head up so he was forced to meet KID's smothering gaze.

Conan's chest palpitated in surprise, the air in his lungs respiring. Something flickered in those indigo eyes.

KID lowered his head, their noses brushed together by accident – sending tingles of electricity crackling across his skin. Conan suddenly felt very warm and very dizzy.

"How about a token of your appreciation?" The thief's voice was barely audible as he spoke against his lips.

Before Conan could react, their lips were pressed together. The thief's lips felt soft and slightly dry –barely a noticeable pressure. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled his nose. Something wet flickered against his lower lip.

The detective tensed. His head swimming with confusion. Why was Kaitou KID kissing _him?_ If this was some sort of elaborate joke, he did not appreciate it at all. This had to stop _now_ before it went any further. A picture of a smiling Ran flashed across his vision. His stomach dropped, the realization that the phantom thief had stolen his first kiss flooded through him with anguish. It was supposed to be with _Ran_. The woman he loved.

Snapping out of his surprise Conan squirmed, however KID only increased the pressure on his jaw. The sudden pain had him parting his lips to draw in air to complain. However, KID did not give him the chance, as a warm tongue slipped into his cavern.

The detective tensed again, eyes widening in shock. There were something warm and wet and _alien_ roaming around. KID did something with his tongue and _oh._ Pleasant shivers tingled down his spin. He felt light headed. The phantom thief tasted like the velvet cake they had eaten for lunch hours ago. Sweet and somehow intoxicating.

KID tilted his head marginally in order to get better access. His tongue delved in with renew fervour. A deep groan emanating from his throat.

Conan exhaled deeply through his nose. His eyes fluttered close some time when had not been paying attention. This was enough, he thought half panicky. He couldn't – shouldn't be lip-locked with his rival. What if someone were to walk in and caught them red-handed? What if _Ran_ were to enter? His stomach dropped again as something churned unpleasantly. This felt like cheating even if he had not done anything to encourage the thief. This was wrong. _So very wrong_.

But what could he do to escape this? Whenever he tried pressing his head backwards, the thief would follow the movement eagerly. His good hand was still braided with the thief's. He had nowhere to go – nowhere to run. He was imprisoned by the mass of a larger-male body above him.

His throat hitched as panic settled. He was _helpless_. He hated feeling helpless. His mind turned hazy with the realization. He had to get away. With no other option coming clear to him, he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth in hoping it would block the thief's. Instead of being dissuaded, KID curled his tongue around his – sending another wave of unwanted pleasure.

Conan screwed his eyes shut hard. Panic and helplessness bubbled in his throat. _Enough_. He clamped his teeth hard into the soft muscle. Almost immediately the thief froze.

An exhale of pained breath went out his nose, the warm air drizzling against Conan's cheek. It took him a few seconds to realize he had to let go if the invading tongue before KID could retreat. He calmed his jaw.

KID sat up, a gloved hand coming up to inspect the damaged muscle. His eyes went cross eyed as he tried to peer down at it. Seemingly happy that there were no visible damaged he let go to glare down at the detective with disbelief shining in his face. "You bit me."

Conan had dropped his head marginally – breath inhaling and exhaling deeply as he tried regaining lung function. From the sound emanating from the thief he was currently struggling with the same problem. The boy dried his mouth on his sleeve, eyes darting up to scowl angrily. "And you freaking kissed me, so we are even."

Something akin to pain fluttered across the phantom thief's face before it smothered out into his usual manic grin. A gloved hand came up to rake through Conan's hair before grasping the hair painfully. His head was forced backwards.

Conan let out a groan – a mixture of surprise and pain. He glared up at the thief. His heart palpitated pitifully in his chest. Alarm churned in his stomach. He did not like that expression on the thief's face one bit. His grin was feverish, eyes shining with something akin to lunacy.

Shivers of dread raked down his spine. His breathing growing a little heavier.

KID craned his neck down, breath whispered across his lips. "I don't think we are, _Meitantei_." He pressed their lips harshly together. Teeth grazed Conan's lower lip.

Conan swallowed tightly, eyes clamping shut once more. This kiss was nothing like the previous one. That one had been gentle – almost loving. This one was hard and all teeth – hungry. Conan gasped slightly, his breath hitching in his throat. "Why?" he breathed against those demanding lips.

KID withdrew immediately. Clothes rustled as the weight over him vanished. Though, the dip in the sofa and the hand in his hair told him KID was not moving away just changing position. He opened his eyes slowly, almost frightened as to what he would see.

Whiteness filled his vision. It took him a couple of seconds to recognize the sight. He tensed, adrenaline pumping through him. His throat clenched. Just a few centimetres from his face were KID's clothed crouch. A visible bulge caught his attention.

The detective swallowed thickly. The wires of his mind stopping to a halt. His breath quickened its pace. KID couldn't possibly –. This was all a hoax right? That was – this was –. He could not think. His most valuable asset had stopped working. He prided himself on his quick thinking but KID had completely ruined him. Shot it to pieces and all he could do was to stare like a deer caught by headlight as they crumpled to smithereens.

KID's eyes burned into his, the gaze never wavering – absorbing every change in his expression. The hand not clutching his hair came down to stroke his chin softly. It trailed down to his jaw and across his lips. Something unreadable flickered in his blazing eyes.

"I told you, _Shinichi_ ," KID's voice came out as a dark purr. "You owe me for me helping you out. I'm just here for my payment."

The detective stopped breathing. Shivers ran down his spine. Had this been the first time the thief had said his name? It sounded intimate and something sacred they way he pronounced it. He tried breaking their eye contact, but he was frozen solid. His lips would not move to protest. He could not lift his arms or squirm. Why did it matter anyway? He was helpless – weak. There were nothing he could do to stop the thief. _Nothing_.

KID's hand trailed down to his neck – tickling the skin as the silk covered hand pressed over the skin. It continued downwards, across his shoulder and down his arms before taking the small hand into his. He curled his finger over the top.

"You know. I can't keep stopping to think about what happened earlier," his voice dipped, turning deeper in a tone that could only be considered as arousal. "Your hands roaming around, brushing my bare skin with your fingertips. You have no idea what that did to me. How tingles of pleasure raked through me."

KID's voice hitched ever so slightly as his voice turned into a hungry, dark growl. "And when your hand dipped lower to brush against my," his lips quirked upwards, "well. I don't think I have to explain that part. Why don't I show you instead?"

Conan could not do anything but stare as KID lifted his hand to press against the hard bulge in his crotch. KID exhaled loudly through his lips as the contact was made.

The detective stared incomprehensible. He remember it well with vivid details. Fingers gracing desperately against bare skin trying to find the switch before they plummeted to their death. At one point something had bit him. Then he had reached down, something warm and soft had made contact with his fingers and he had automatically wrapped his fingers around to squeeze it. Who knew what form the contraption felt like? This was kid after all. KID had let out a deep groan before the ground buckled under them – throwing them backwards.

"Why do you think I stayed back at the rooftop?"

Conan's eyes darted up as KID spoke. His eyes blazed, making the detective swallow in nerves.

"I think I'd pounced you if I hadn't."

The thief had stopped grinning, instead a look of hunger, want, _need_ shone clearly. His eyes smothering hot. His hand trembled slightly around Conan's where he was pressing it against his crotch. The hand in his hair tightened marginally.

The detective's stomach churned painfully. It was unnerving how KID's whole focus was on him. No one had ever gazed at him with such fervent desire. It was intimidating. Shinichi was just _Shinichi_. Nothing special – except for intelligent and awfully asocial. But that did not merit such attention.

A tongue flickered out to moisten his dry lips. KID followed the motion with his eyes, sending another shiver down his spine. "KID. You can't – we can't. Someone could walk in at any moment," his voice was hoarse, sounding subdued even to his own ears.

A grin with far too many teeth flashed down at him. "Don't worry," the purr was back in his voice. "I locked the door and put on a 'please don't disturb until we have landed'-sign on it. We still got an hour."

Conan tore his gaze away. Why was KID doing this? "That's not what I meant. You can still stop. I'll forget this evening ever happened."

"What if I don't?"

The thief's respond came immediately without a second to spare. The tone of voice conveying the double meaning 'I don't want to forget this' and 'I don't want to stop'. KID increased his pressure on Conan's hand, forcing him to curl his fingers around the bulge. It twitched under his palm.

The detective resisted, trying desperately to withdraw his hand – to no wail. The only result was the movement caused KID to buckle into his pawn with a low groan. The silk covered fingers dug into his small hand.

Conan froze, swallowing loudly. A red flush crept up from his collar in humiliation and anger. "That's enough," he hissed. "Let me go."

The answering hum had his eyes darting up to meet the thief's gaze. A devilish grin spread across his face. The monocle flashed dauntingly.

The detective's stomach flopped. Whatever that expression meant, it most certainly did not bode well.

"I could do that," he started, his grin possibly flashing feral. "And see if Mouri-chan would be more accommodating. She's currently under the impression that Kaitou KID is Kudou Shinichi."

Conan froze, eyes going large. His chest throbbed painfully as adrenaline rocked through him. _He wouldn't_. Right? Kaitou KID was a gentleman thief, he would not sully a lady. His heart sank. If that was true, then their current position would never have transpired. Maybe this was a hallucination brought forward from a pain-killer haze? He thought frantically.

 _No_ , that was definitely not it. That would require that he had deep into his subconsciously imagined being in situation like this with the phantom thief at one point. Which he knew he would never do. There were nothing he hated more than feeling helpless and small. Being stuck in the body of a child and unable to help Ran from crying or keep her safe tore at him every day.

He tried dropping his head, however KID's fingers were still threaded into his hair. Leaving him unable to move. His eyes darted away. "You wouldn't," he mumbled, voice barely audible.

The phantom thief's grip on his hand loosened, letting Conan slid his hand free. Almost immediately he snatched it to himself and started to rub it against his chest, trying to scrape off the feeling of something warm and hard under them.

He barely had time to collect himself, before his face was pressed forward. Conan inhaled sharply in surprise, something musk and definitely male invaded his nose. Something hard dug into his chin. The detective clamped his eyes shut, desperately trying to come up with another explanation for the origin of the bump.

"Wouldn't I, Meitantei?" KID's voice came out amused. He sounded a little short for breath.

Conan started to tremble, tears accumulating behind his eyelids. What had he done to deserve this? He had saved everyone on the ship, caught the terrorists. Why was this happening to him? There was nothing he could do in a child's body. He had already used up his one dart. His shoes lay forgotten under the chair. _Come on Shinichi. Think_. He frantically tried come up with an idea. However, if he refused, what would stop KID to go to Ran? What if Ran started to hate him for being a pervert? _What if she said yes_.

"Shit," he breathed out. He had only one good arm. What use would he be if he could not keep Ran save? "Fine. Just – just leave Ran out of is."

The phantom thief eased the pressure. The fingers in his air relaxed, instead of grasping the strands they were merely there as a soft pressure.

Conan withdrew, getting some much needed space from KID's intrusive, covered genitalia. He rubbed a hand in his face, trying to calm down the panicked palpitating of his heart. He felt sick. Could he really do this? He dared a glance up at the phantom thief.

Kaitou KID had fallen very still, his eyes round as he peered down at Conan. Several emotions had cracked through his usual stoic poker-face. There was a mixture of surprise, anticipation but also guilt.

The detective blinked. _Guilt?_ Hope blossomed in his chest. Maybe the magician had not intended for this to go so far? Maybe this was just an elaborate sick joke? He would definitely kick a football harder in his direction for the seeming future.

The hope wilted a second later as KID's expression smoothed out, being replaced by that smothering hunger. Instead of grinning however, he nodded solemnity in agreement. "You have my promise."

The detective forced himself to glance away, his heart heavy in his throat. _Damnit_. However, a deal was a deal. He would not go back on it. With a shaking hand he lifted his hand to place it on the thief's belt. KID did not move a muscle as he struggled to open it one-handed – most likely afraid he could change his mind if he made any sudden movements. The small detective was thankful for that action. It gave him a sense of (false) control.

Conan focused solely on the action of removing the belt. If he took one step at a time and did not think passed that he might survive with his sanity intact. What would it feel like? What would it tastes like? Would he choke? Would it hurt? The thoughts spun around in his head with an alarming speed. He felt hazy and slightly nauseated. Finally managing to open the belt, he yanked on it, but gave up half way, leaving the black belt hanging halfway off.

His eyes slid very slowly down to the next task. _Button_. Singular. Why did that sound like one of the most intimidating words he had ever heard before? He glided his hand down and popped it open before he could overthink it. That only left the zipper.

The detective swallowed thickly, eyes glued to the spot. His fingers trembled as he tried gripping it. KID shifted fractionally above him. He was breathing slowly, controlling each intake.

Finally getting a grip he zipped it open. Almost immediately the fabric shifted aside as a noticeable bulge made an appearance. He had barely time to think _he wears white_ before nausea made his eyes swim. His hand fluttered, all he had to do was reach out and remove the fabric, freeing KID's –

Conan turned his head away, his breath coming out in quick puffs as strings of _nonononononononononono_ filled his head. He could not do this, this was sick and _wrong_. They were both male, Conan was currently seven years old. Throbbing thrummed in his ears, his breathing coming out a little too fast. He was starting to hyperventilate he realized as his eyed glazed over.

He vaguely felt KID move before a hand embraced his head and he was pushed into a chest. He grabbed the fabric of the jacket with his unharmed hand, pressing his face into it to hide the sob that escape his lips. He did not want to do this. He did not want to touch another man's –. He shuddered. Breath hitched painfully in his chest as he tried drawing in air.

KID started to rake his fingers softly through his hair. A chin was pressed against his as the thief whispered soothingly. "It's alright. Take it easy. Deep breaths, that's it."

Conan could not do anything but cling to him as he was rocked slowly. Several minutes passed before he finally got his bearings back. He slumped back into the cushions and regarded the thief through half lidded eyes.

The phantom thief's face was very close, the unique colour of his eyes filling his vision. They held a mixture of emotions the detective could not deduce. KID inched his head forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Conan did not resist, merely sat there immobile, feeling exhausted. The pressure disappeared a few second later. The thief licked his lips slowly as if to sample the taste. Conan's eyes flickered to follow the movement.

He blinked back up and cleared his throat. "Should we just – get it over with then?"

KID stilled, hands twitching fractionally – noticeable only from where they touched Conan – before he sat up slowly. Again, several emotions flickered across his features. Guilt, regret, sadness. The thief opened his mouth once but closed it a second later. Indecision shone in his eyes.

Conan's heart jumped once. Had the thief changed his mind? Had he one more shred of humanity left and call it off? He desperately hoped that was the case. He could put this all behind him, go home and sleep for a week. He was tired – exhausted. He just wanted the day to end.

Once again the tender hope that blossomed inside him a moment earlier wilted as the expression on the phantom thief turned into that of hard determination and _lust_. He raised his knees again and shuffled in weight so that his crotch once again were on Conan's height.

The detective gazed up at the thief's face, hoping against anything that he would change his mind. However, when the expression on his handsome features did not budge, his eyes darted down with a sigh.

He reached out slowly – thankful that his hand were not trembling horribly this time – and hooked his finger into the fabric of his underwear and pulled down. The half-hard cock popped out.

Conan looked down and inhaled sharply. _Be clinical about this. It's just a male genitalia. It's not like you don't have one yourself_. He forced his gaze back up to regard it. It bobbed slightly in respond. Conan swallowed thickly. KID's cock was not particularly above average long, but what he did not have in length he made up for it in thickness.

He swallowed loudly, a shiver went down his spine as he realized he had to somehow get his mouth around that. It would definitely be a struggle. He was just a _child_ in body. His mouth was tiny in comparison. _Let's just get this over with_ , he forced the nausea down and reach out to grab the length. Before he could second-guess it, he leaned forward and engulfed the head.

KID exhaled sharply above him, but made no other sound or movement.

Once again, the spicy musk invaded his nose. He let his eyes fall shut as he tried desperately not to concentrate on the soft appendage currently invading his mouth. It felt odd but thankfully did not taste unpleasant. _This is so unhygienic_ – a frantic thought flashed across his mind before he pushed it down. He was doing this for Ran.

A hand settled in his hair, softly massaging the scalp. Most likely KID's way of telling him to move as he had been immobile for too long.

Conan started marginally but calmed down his throbbing heart immediately. The sooner this started, the sooner it would be over. With renew determination he griped the length and pushed his hand towards his mouth. He pressed his head downwards. He could feel the length glide passed his lips and teeth, pressing his jaw impossibly wider. Not even a quarter down, the tip brushed against the back of his throat.

He choked, throat contracting around it. KID let out a soft swear as his fingers tightened in his hair.

Conan pulled all the way out and turned his head to gasp loudly. A sliver of saliva skidded down his chin. His stomach was in a turmoil. He felt repulsed. Chimes of _wrongwrongwrong_ echoed in his head. Taking a few breathers he turned slowly back to regard KID's length. It had hardened in his absent.

The detective swallowed thickly and inched closer, he opened his mouth to engulf the head once more. He twitched his hand a few times as he moved it up to meet him. He wished had the usage of both his hands, however the damaged arm only throbbed. He would not be able to move it for at least a week.

"Use your tongue."

Conan jolted marginally, KID's voice breaking him out of his concentration. For a moment he had forgotten the intrusive limb belonged to someone. The tone of the thief's voice was slightly strained.

The small detective exhaled through his nose. KID was right, this would go easier if he was to add some tongue. He withdrew his head and eyed the head carefully lest it attacked him. When nothing happened, he flickered out his tongue and pressed it against the head.

The fingers twitched marginally in his scalp, otherwise there were no other reaction from the phantom thief.

Conan pressed his tongue harder before starting to lick what he could reach. His hand slid down the shaft to the balls and he gathered them softly in his palm before giving it a hard squeeze just as he gave the head a suck.

KID convulsed, hips moving forward sharply as a low groan escaped his lips.

The detective dared a glance up. KID's eyes burrowed into his face, pupils wide with fervour hunger. It was a little disconcerting how the thief was not grinning. Instead he was completely absorbed with the movements of the small detective.

Conan gave another hard suck, and observed as emotions flickered across the thief's handsome features. His eyes rolled up once as a low sound resonated from his throat before they settled back on the small form.

The detective's heart fluttered in surprise before he slid his eyes shut, concentrating once more on KID's genitalia. It slid easier passed his lips now after some practice. He let his tongue swirl around the length he could reach. The hand fondling the balls went back up to stroke the part he could not get to.

It was not long before KID started to buck his hips. The fingers in his hair tightened as he started to force himself more and more into that hot, wet cavern. Conan relaxed in his grip, letting the phantom thief do as he pleased if it meant he would reach his release faster. The tip prodded the back of his throat once more and he choked. His mouth shivered around the length.

" _Shit, Shinichi_ ," KID breathed out. His voice sounded far filthier than Conan would have liked. Something warm accumulated in his chest.

The boy opened his eyes and peered up at the thief through his eyelids. KID looked devastated, pink flushed across his cheeks and his mouth was half open as breath wheezed out. His eyes were practically glowing with passion.

Conan gave a particularly hard sucks and had the – displeasure? – of seeing the phantom thief's face flush as another swore escaped his lips. "Gah, _Shinichi_ , _I lo –"_ he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. His hips burrowed forward unrepentantly.

It was not long after that that KID's movement turned frantic, his cock pulsated in Conan's mouth. The detective took a better hold on the length and sucked hard. KID convulsed with a strangled noise before Conan was pushed back. Strands of white shot out and covered his face.

He closed his eyes automatically, hoping to not get it in the eyes. His pulse throbbed in his throat. Inwardly thankful that KID had not released inside of his mouth. He had not relished the thought of experiencing having to swallow another man's cum.

The phantom thief collapsed over him, pushing the smaller form into the cushions. His face burrowed into his throat, leaving Conan to feel every shallow pant as the thief tried regaining his breath.

Conan glanced away, his own breath coming out in short puffs. His head felt hazy and mouth tasted funny. Mixed feelings churned inside of him. Disgust and repulsed to have been pressured into this position. Angry at KID. Surprised it had not been as horrible as he had expected. But mostly he just felt dirty and wanted to go take a shower. He tried moving his hand to remove the sticky mess on his face, however they were trapped beneath KID.

The phantom thief did not stir before another two minutes had passed. A soft handkerchief pressed against his chin before it started to clean up the mess.

Conan slid his eyes open slowly as the stickiness disappeared. Kaitou KID's monocle and hat blared in his vision. As it sharpened, he noticed the thief was wearing a soft, sheepish smile.

"Sorry about the – mess."

The detective watched him warily as he cleaned. His stomach felt heavy, and his throat sore. What now? How could they possibly go back to playing thief and detective? The thoughts churned in his stomach. He did not relish the thought of never gazing his eyes on him again and join in to solve the puzzles.

Finally finished cleaning up, the handkerchief disappeared from view. KID leaned down, face inching closer to his. Conan turned his head. His mind filled with too many questions and uncertainty.

KID froze. Something akin to sadness flickered across his face. A hand came up to stroke a finger on his jaw before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the detective's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered softly, his voice subdued and dejected.

A second later the pressure and warmth disappeared from atop of Conan. He blinked, turning around in confusion – why did the thief sound so crestfallen? However, the door was already open and he barely caught the sight of his white mantle disappearing from view.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months suddenly passed since I published the first chapter. I apologiese for that sincerly, it was never my intention of spending more then a week on the last part. However, I still really dislike this part, despite being mostly done since before the first one was published. I looked back on it this morning for the first time in two months to finish it out of guilt of keeping everyone waiting. It turned far more angsty-er than I originally planned._

 _Once again I want to stress that, if you like the ending of chapter one, don't read this one. I don't like it, however I did make several promises of publishing it, even if I have been going back and forward on whether I should when I am not remotely happy with it. I just want to get it out of my way._

 _Also, its still not betaed. All writing mistakes are mine and mine alone._

 _All recognizable dialoge is taken from 'the Lost ship in the sky'._

 _The scene starts immediately after Kaitou KID's disappearance. The whole fic was supposed to be published as one._

...

Conan slummed back into the seat and covered his head with a hand. Emotions spun around him in a nauseating effect. He did not know what to think or what to feel. He was tired – throat dry. He stirred after a couple of minutes, sliding of the armchair. One thing he knew for certain was that he did not want to be alone right now. Too many questions over Kaitou KID's behaviour.

Leaving the room, Conan made a beeline to the bathroom. Finding a chair, he started to wash his face and gurgle water. No matter how many times he did it he could not swallow away the taste of the thief on his tongue. A shudder raked through him. He covered his face with his hand. What had happened today? – No, he did not want to know he decided. He was going to supress this as just another moment of how awful his life was as Conan.

He crouched over the sink and pressed his chin against the cold surface of the sink. _Let's not think about it right now. Too soon._ He bit his lip. He should avoid the thief, never go to another heist. He screwed his eyes shut tightly. _Damnit_. He wanted answers. He wanted to know _why_.

Surely, no one in their right mind would commit such actions. KID had proved on multiple occasions to be mentally unbalanced. Only someone on the wrong side of eccentrics would ever fantasies about jumping off tall buildings or steal treasures wearing a ridiculous outfit, least of all do it. Conan could never have predicted KID's unstable mental health. Perhaps he should have seen it coming, that was who the midnight magician was. Unpredictable and erratic. The very attributes that made the chase so thrilling.

But this? Conan could never have predicted his. It was _wrong_ on a whole new level.

Could it be that KID suffer from biastophilia and paedophilia? If that was the case then the thief had to be caught soon before this escalated. He needed _help_. Conan would make sure of it. He clenched his fingers tight. Another wave of nausea raked through him at the thought. Had he only played a part in KID's sick fantasies as a random stranger? He had threatened to molest Ran if the detective did not comply with his demands.

He felt sick and disgusted, _filthy_. There had been regret in KID's eyes. There had never been any reports on anyone being abused by the phantom thief before. So the magician knew what he was doing was wrong and Conan had been his first victim? They could work with that, help him before it was too late.

Just not right now, he needed to – needed some time. He swallowed thickly. He needed a drink and see Ran to make sure she was alright. The poor girl had been through too much terror enough for a day. That settled, he lifted his head off the cold surface and left the bathroom.

He located Sonoko and the others – minus Ran – in the dining hall. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi looked to be puzzling over another one of Professor Agasa's lame quizzes. He wandered over to Sonoko.

"Hey, Sonoko-neechan, where's Ran-neechan?"

The young heiress blinked down at him. A crease furrowed between her eyebrows. "Come to think of it. She left a while ago. I assumed she was going to the bathroom or check in on you. But..."

Conan's stomach dropped. Why did Ran have to be AWOL now? He rubbed a hand across his jaw. Should he go looking for her? KID was probably long gone by now, but just to make sure?

Haibara turned to regard him with a bemused expression. Her lips twitched upwards. "She went up by the elevator. Perhaps she went to see KID?"

The detective froze. Eyes growing wide. Panicked throbbed in his throat. _She – he – they couldn't._

 _"What?!"_

Something must have flashed in his eyes as Sonoko stood immediately. He did not spare a glance to her as he spun around to sprint out the door. He felt every beat of his heart painfully. He had to get to Ran before KID –. _That lying bastard_. He had not kept his promise. Then all that had been for nothing.

He should have been able to do something before it had raced out of hand, an icy voice in the back of his head whispered. If he had been smarter he would have been able to stop it before it had ever transpired. But a part of him had _trusted_ the thief. Thought he would never act upon such dark desires – least of all have them. Conan was supposed to be a genius at reading body language and figuring out people's motives. However, once again he had fallen victim against a devious ploy due to his arrogance.

 _I'm Kudou Shinichi, I will never be hurt_ , he thought bitterly, _I'm Kudou Shinichi, I will never again be caught unawares_. Pathetic, he could not even keep his promises to himself, to never let Ran get hurt again because of his mistakes.

It was unforgivable.

Reaching the elevator he smashed the button hard with his palm. Every second that passed felt like an eternity as the despair twirled through him. Behind his eyes pictures of Ran and KID flashed. _Please, please don't_. He felt nauseated. Ran was not strong enough to go through something like that. She was pure.

The elevator finally dinged and he ran through the open doors. He noticed with bewilderment that Sonoko had followed him. Where would KID had gone? The roof? Somewhere with an open ceiling. He closed his eyes fractionally. _The elevator had been on floor six. Everyone else was in the dining hall. They have to be there_. He clicked the button.

The detective twitched nervously as the lift started. He swallowed thickly. What sight would they encounter? Ran and KID in an awkward position? He shivered again and pushed down the thought. He could not afford panicking. He might just be overthinking this and he would find Ran alone on the observation deck.

 _Please be alone_.

The small hope wilted a moment later as the elevator door dinged open. Just a few meters across the room stood KID and Ran intimidatingly close. The moon shone down on them, bathing them in the natural blue light.

Ran seemed to have heard them coming as she turned around. A gasp echoed in surprise. "Conan-kun?"

The detective took a second to survey the room before running in their direction. Anger flushed in his cheek. "KID! You bastard." Pain churned in his stomach. Why had he not just left like he had promised? Why did he had to get Ran involved with this? At least the girl did not sound distressed just irked and surprised.

Relief flooded through him. At least she would be alright. That however, did not bode well in regards to KID. Only children then? Could explain why had been holding on to Conan so tightly under the gliding ride. He shook his head sharply, getting rid of the horrid speculation. Now was not the time. He tried picking up speed to desperately get to them.

The phantom thief sent him an unreadable look before it smoothed out into the usual KID grin as he turned towards Ran. "That's right, I'm not a detective but a thief." The magician kneeled down on one knee, taking Ran's hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Stealing is what thieves do best."

The voice barely reached Conan, growing louder at each step he took.

KID turned his head marginally, his eyes darting towards the small detective. Their gaze met for a fraction of a second – one with a sad wistfulness, the other with anger.

"Even if it's a person's heart."

The phantom thief stood quickly and pulled out his grabbling-hook. He gave a slight wave and disappeared just as Conan reached the spot he had been standing previously.

The small detective heaved in breaths as he stared after the thief. _Damnit_. He grabbed his hair – yanking on it painfully. His heart hammered in his chest. He had to catch the thief. He needed help. Whatever reasons KID had for stealing, an eccentric form of kleptomania and/or a compulsive lying disorder, with this he would only escalate. What would be next? Murder? KID had to be caught, and soon at that.

Everything had seemed normal just a few hours ago when he had been in KID's company. There had been no enmity between them as they set plans on stopping the terrorists. The thief had showed his wit and cleverness, only a few teasing comments had been shared between them. How could Conan have misread KID's friendliness to such an extent? Though he had never opposed to the dangerous plans, he had felt the thief's eyes monitoring him to be reassured of his safety. A side-effect of being in the body of a child he had been certain of. How could Conan have missed such sinister intentions?

Conan's stomach churned painfully. Kaitou KID never made anything easy. Nothing made any sense. KID had to be seriously ill, there was no doubt about it.

Sonoko finally reached them and clasped her hands while sighing dreamingly. "KID-sama! He's so cool."

Ran's eyes darted in her direction. She harrumphed. "You are saying that even after he did that to me…"

Conan froze, breath hitching in his throat. Had he been too late? He spun in her direction to stare at her with wide eyes. She did not look upset, only vexed. Her clothing did not have creasing that suggested anything had been removed – neither were her make-up smeared. The only out of place was a wrinkle on her skirt covering her behind.

"What is 'that'?" he swallowed down the panic and hurt in his chest. If KID had hurt her – sick or not – he would never forgive him.

Ran peered down at him and parted her lips to respond. Her eyes darted to her hand and she widened them in surprise. "Lady sky! KID returned it."

The detective ignored her trying to change the subject. He forced on a childish expression to keep down the concern. "Ne, ne. what did KID do to you?"

The girl seemed hesitating. "Well," she started slowly, eyebrows knitting. "It's something Shinichi wouldn't do."

Conan blinked in puzzlement. Something he would not do? His stomach dropped marginally. "Why?" Desperation crept into his voice. He needed to know. He wanted to know if KID had – "Why is it something that Shinichi-niichan wouldn't do? Why do you think that?"

Ran softened and she leaned down. "Well," she froze, eyes growing wide as something akin to puzzled panic flashed across her face. She stood up quickly. "Well, that's because. Not because I like him! Don't get me wrong." She spun around, her gait long as she started towards the elevator.

Sonoko blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Wait, Ran-neechan!" He did not try to keep his desperation hidden. What did she mean? What was going on? He did not get any answer to any of his questions as the girl left.

The detective's head dropped in exhaustion. Too many questions boiled in his chest. He was just so tired. This day had been an emotional wreck. He just wanted it to end without any more surprises. He could not deal what had already transpired. He felt dirty and sick, and worried.

Most of all he just wanted to get the picture of Kaitou KID's crestfallen expression out of his head.


End file.
